100 One Shots
by TheLateNightWriter93
Summary: A series of one shots using the cast of The 100. Lots of fluff mixed with some angst and hopefully some comedy.
1. Chapter 1

Peaceful In The Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100, nor do I own anything on CW

A/N: So yeah, another one shot. Just Bellamy and Clarke on a rainy day. I was inspired by rain because when I woke up this morning it was raining. Actually its been raining for a few days. Which is funny because where I live it never rains! Anyways enjoy!

I sat under the cover of the parachutes we made to protect us from the weather and still let us see everything around us. It was raining. Not heavily, but enough to go for cover. A lot of the others went to the tents or inside the drop ship. But me, I decided that I wanted to watch the rain. Not caring how the cold was seeping into my bones. I simply just wanted to watch the rain come down from the sky full of dark clouds and touch the earth.

The smell of rain alone cleared my senses. Rain mixed with wet bark and leaves. The sound was soothing, peaceful. The trees around swayed softly telling me that the rain was here to stay a few more hours. I let out a sigh, my breath freezing in the air.

"Beautiful," I jumped placing a hand on my chest and turning to my right to see Bellamy looking at me.

"You scared me," I whispered dropping my hand from my chest. He smiled and looked out at the rain. I took this moment to study him. His brown curls were wet and sticking to his forehead and neck. His deep brown eyes studied the clouds. He was handsome, with his tan skin and his freckles that dusted along his face. Even though he can be intimidating with his dark eyes, I could see his softness behind his tough exterior.

"You're staring at me, princess." He smirked, I closed my eyes turning away from him. He sat down next to me and now I could feel his eyes burning the side of my face.

"Now who's staring?" I asked letting out a soft laugh and looking up at him. "You're going to catch a cold if you don't go in the drop ship and dry your hair." I said bring my hand up and brushing his curls off his forehead. He shivered and closed his eyes.

"I trust you to take care of me." He opened his eyes looking down at me.

"I'd rather you stay healthy." He laughed looking back at the rain. Since we came down here we never appreciated the rain. We always hid from it, going inside the makeshift tents or drop ship. But as I sat here and watched the rain soak the bark on the trees, seep into the thickly layered forest floor, and fill the barrels we left out to catch the rain water. I admired it. The earth was taking care of itself. Feeding the trees and the ground so the animals and people could have food and water. Water was our survival. Without it, who knows how long we'd live.

"Are you cold?" He asked. I looked down at my hands and realized that I was shaking, maybe sitting out in almost 30 degree weather wasn't a good idea. I nodded. I could go get a blanket. But Bellamy had already gotten one and wrapped it around us, capturing our warmth. I was surprised for a moment before I succumbed to the warmth his body was giving off. I melted into him and sigh in relief at my hands not shaking anymore.

"Thank you," I whispered as I snuggled further in to his chest. He tightened his arms around me pulling me closer.

"My pleasure, princess." He rested his chin on top of my head and as if a last minute thought he kissed the top of my head. I froze for a half second before I looked up at him with a small smile on my face. Then he leaned down again and pressed his lips against mine. I responded after a moment of shock. He deepened the kiss and I felt suddenly happy. I felt like everything was going to be okay. We were going to survive, save the 100, build a life here. We were fine. Better than fine. His lips broke from mine and I smiled as I turned my head and rested back on his chest, looking at the rain that kept falling. We were going to be fine, we are going to make it.

A/N: So its raining right now and I decided to write this one shot, because, hey why not? I rather enjoy the rain, and since it rarely ever gets really cold and rains where I live, I go sit on my porch and appreciate and admire the rain. Hope you guys enjoy this, let me know what you think!

-Lin


	2. Chapter 2

**100 One Shots #2**

**Try Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100, nor do I own anything on CW**

**A/N: I was having an argument with my nephew- who is a year younger than me, we were raised at the same time so he is basically my brother- about something stupid, but it inspired me to write some between Bellamy and Octavia. Now I don't know grounders speech, so I just wrote it normally using 'in grounders speech' before writing what they are saying. Enjoy! **

I was beyond aggravated, trying to teach Bellamy how to speak grounders speech-of the little I know from what Lincoln has taught me so far- was by far the hardest thing to do.

He would get frustrated so easily when he couldn't say something right, then I'd ask him to try again. After him trying and failing again he started to curse after each try. I found it funny at first but then when he would blow up, he would start saying hurtful things. I started to get angry but every time he would try again-because he's stubborn and would try until he got it right- and fail again I would hold back a laugh.

"Dammit, Octavia!" He yelled getting up from the makeshift stool he was sitting on beside me sharpening his knife. "I can't get it!" He started to pace, I rolled my eyes at my older brother.

"Try again, and stop acting like a baby." He stopped in his tracks and look at me, narrowing his eyes.

"I am not," his hands tightened into fists, his knuckles turning white. "I'm leader of this camp!" I sighed at him, like I said, stubborn this time with ass tacked on at the end.

"So try again!" I threw my hands in the air starting to get tired of the whole thing. Maybe I should quit and try again tomorrow, or next week. Or never again...no he would insist on me finish teaching him what I know. I sighed, and dropped my hands in my lap.

"Tell me it again." He shoved his knife in the side of his boot and crossed his arms. He had the look of determination in his eyes, and his face was concentrated. I nodded and stood up.

In grounders speech: "_I am Bellamy of the Sky People_." I wiped off the back of my pants. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

In grounders speech: "_I am Bellamy of the aunt people_." This time I couldn't stop laughing, he looked at me confused and blew out a frustrated breath. "I didn't get it right, did I?" I shook my head trying to breath. "Shut up, Octavia!"

"I'm sorry," I held up my hand in surrender. "Try again." He pressed his lips into a line and stared at me intently. He was imploding. I covered my mouth and held my breath. He tried again.

In grounders speech: "_I am Bellamy of the Aunt People_." He said slowly through grit teeth. I closed my eyes in frustration. He could not say 'sky' maybe I should try and have him say 'sky' first.

"Okay, Bell," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Let's try having you say sky first." I sighed crossing my arms. He gave a curt nod and put his hands on his hips. In grounders speech: "_Sky_," I said slowly.

In grounders speech: "_Sky_," he gritted out. I nodded giving him a small smile.

"Now the whole thing." I instructed moving over to sit on the abandoned stool.

"I can't do it." He yelled through clenched teeth, his jaw jumping and eyes blazing. He was ready to explode and I was ready to hit him if he said anything mean about...well, Lincoln or me or the grounders. I sighed placing my head in my hands.

"Just try again," I groaned sitting back against the tree.

"No!" He shouted throwing his hands in the air. "This is stupid, why can't they just speak English!" I rolled my eyes at him. "Why do I have to learn THEIR language?" He pointed his hands towards the forest.

"Well, we did land here, their customs are different, Bell," he groaned grabbing his knife out of the side of his boots and threw it at the nearest tree. It struck the tree with a hard thud and Bellamy walked over and yanked the blade out of the tree. I shook my head, "Do you remember teaching me how to read?" I asked leaning forward resting my elbows on my knees.

"Yeah," he smirked and turned back around to throw the knife again.

"Remember how frustrated I got?" He let out a breath through his nose, which was a sign that I wasn't too far off from making him let out a real laugh.

"You're not going to tell me that this is just like that are you?" His voice dripped in sarcasm. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up, Bell!" I crossed my arms narrowing my eyes, "I know you're not the most patient man out there, and trust me I know this-" he cut me off.

"I can be patient," he scoffed throwing the knife again. I let out a laugh throwing my head back.

"Oh, you can, can you?" He glared at me, "Anyways, you're trying and that's all that matters, you keep trying and you'll get it." I stood up and walked over to him, "You got this." I patted his shoulder. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. A few moments passed before he tried again.

In grounders speech: "_I am Bellamy of the Sky People_." He said slowly. I threw my hands in the air and squealed.

"You said it!" I shouted and enveloped him in a tight hug. "See, a little practice gets you somewhere." I smiled up at him, feeling overly proud for having taught him something and him getting it.

"Thank you, O." He shoved the knife in the side of his boot. "Now you can teach something else you know." I started laughing.

"You're hilarious, Bellamy!" I turned around to see that he was serious. I shook my head, "No way," I started to walk away.

"Come on, O, I can do it now!" This time it was him teasing me.

"No, it took 3 hours for you to get just that one sentence!" I stop and looked at him.

"Maybe the next line won't take as long." He muttered.

"I'm not doing it Bellamy, ask Lincoln." I said with a smirk. Bellamy and Lincoln still didn't like each other, I mean they barely talked to each other if its not about information or something else thats important.

"Ha-Ha, very funny." he mocked laughter, I turned back around to continue my walk back in to camp.

"Love you!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Love you too." He muttered back. I needed the break now, 3 hours of frustration wasn't good for a person. Sometimes I wondered how Bell and Clarke managed to be around each other.

**A/N: So here is one shot #2. I'm going to try and do 100 of these types of one shots. It's a little project I decided to do while I'm working on a few other pieces I'm writing that are actual stories. It would be series of one shots not having to do with anything from the last chapter, what do you think. Also I need a beta, if anyone is interested message me and let me know. R&R let me know what you think, I get really happy when I see someone review or favorite or follow, it keeps me going! Thank you for reading. :) **

**-Lin**


	3. Chapter 3

**100 One Shots #3**

**With Snow Comes The Battle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100, nor do I own anything on CW.**

**A/N: Lacking inspiration guys! I'm even slow on writing my other stories! Anyways I pulled a piece of glass out of my foot (yesh right?), which made me think: all this time spent indoors I'm too soft and pale, I need to go outside more. I would never make it out in the wilderness, either I'd die or I'd probably be one of the workers in camp because I'm good at cleaning and cooking. I really do love camping though, I feel like it's a fun learning experience for the future. Plus I really love forest areas.**

The wind was howling, ripping through the trees. We had everyone dismantle as many tents we could, bringing in blankets and anything extra to keep warm. Bellamy directed everyone inside the drop ship, he told them to find a place on one of the 3 floors and relax for the night.

The rain began to fall in icy sheets by the time we got the last of our people in. I pulled the lever closing the drop ship door, after Bellamy said everyone was inside. It may have not been warm in here, but it was better than spending the night in a flimsy tent. We were protected from the rain, from the wind, and the cold.

As we settled in for the night Bellamy came over and slept next to me, he said it was too cold to stay by himself. I ignored the excuse and welcomed his warmth as I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning, once everyone was waking up, Bellamy opened the drop ship door. Moving back the trap, we were blinded by all the white that welcomed us outside. It was snow, real snow. Not something that was made in a simulator on the Ark, but real snow. White flurries falling from the sky landing on the ground that was at least covered in two to three feet of it. It was beautiful, and cold.

Everyone walked out slowly, careful not to slip. Then shouts started to fill the air. Happy, excited shouts of their first time seeing such beauty. Although I knew what this would bring. We would struggle more, lose people to the cold. If this is how the winter was going to be late night storms filled with ice falling from the sky, we were in for a ride and half of us would not survive. Everything would become harder, hunting, looking for herbs, building shelters, and how to keep the water from freezing. This first winter was going to be the hardest.

Just then a ball of ice smacked me in the side of my head. I wiped off the slick snow quickly and looked at the culprit. It was Bellamy, standing there with a smirk spread across his handsome face.

"Lighten up, princess," he said scooping up another small pile of snow rounding it out in his bare hands. "Let's worry about everything later." He threw the ball at me, I tried ducking out of the way but it hit me again. I gasped and grabbed some snow forming it in my bare hands, feeling the sting of the ice. I looked up to see him readying one to throw, and I smiled throwing it at him. It struck him in the cheek, making me laugh. After that the others from the drop ship started a fight, running around throwing snow at each other. Laughter and cries of surprise and joy were heard through out camp.

My mind was temporarily distracted from the inevitable of our first winter. Bellamy chased me trying to spread snow in my hair and down my back. He grabbed my hand and I pulled making us slip, I landed on my back and him almost crushing me.

"My bad," he said a huge grin spread on his lips. I shook my head gathering some snow in my hand and smacking the side of his face with it.

"I'm sorry," I said stifling a giggle, "Was that cold?" I asked, even though the question was pointed toward him I couldn't help the shiver going down my back due to lying in the snow, I felt him shiver as well.

"You're going to pay, princess." I saw the glint in his eyes, he meant what he said. I squealed and pushed him off of me. I scrambled up running from Bellamy who was not far behind. I saw Octavia and Monroe hiding behind a tree from Jasper and Monty who were throwing snow balls at them. I turned looking at Bellamy who stretched his hand out ready to grab me. I ducked out of his reach and hid behind the other two girls.

"Teams!" Jasper yelled loud enough for the camp to hear. There was a cheer that went around and people started teaming up in small groups around us.

"We're so going to regret this later." I muttered blowing warm breath in my cupped hands, and then pulling my jacket tighter around me.

"Relax, Clarke," Octavia whispered looking over her shoulder at me, "You can take care of us tomorrow." She smirked at me.

"Thanks, O," I rolled my eyes and looked up just in time to see Monty getting ready to start throwing new rounded out snowballs. "Monroe," I looked at the girl beside me and the small pile of snow balls she managed to make. "Good," I smirked and grabbed one.

"What's your plan?" Monroe asked forming more balls of snow and piling them up. Octavia answered for me.

"We attack." She grinned grabbing a few snow balls. I shook my head but couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face. Just then something flew between us hitting the tree behind us. I looked around the tree at a smirking Bellamy. I stepped around the tree and threw the ball as hard as I could, aiming for my attacker. I missed when he dodged the ball.

"Dammit!" Before I could throw another one Octavia was beside me throwing one after another. I guess she was the competitive type. We heard a cry of surprise coming from Jasper and then a curse come from Bellamy. I high-fived the brunette beside me and ducked back behind the tree. We didn't hear them, I know I didn't hear the foot steps approach behind us as we gathered more snow balls. So when the mass of white powered snow was dumped all over the three of us, we shouted in surprise. I looked behind me and Bellamy wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me up. He was laughing bringing more snow up and dropping it down the front of my shirt.

"Oh my god!" I shouted trying to get as much snow out of shirt, but it was fruitless because Bellamy kept adding more snow. "Stop, Bellamy!" I tried pushing him away, even though I was freezing, I couldn't help but laugh. I never seen Bellamy this carefree before. It was a site to see all on its own. His dark chocolate eyes shinning in amusement, a happy smile spread across his face. This was my favorite Bellamy, I decided right here.

"I'm sorry," he smirked at me, "Was that cold?" He said sarcastically copying my earlier question. I giggled and leaned forward, scooping almost slush snow out my shirt and wiping it on his face.

"I don't know, is it?" I laughed as he shook his head wildly, shaking the wet snow off his face. He looked down at me, happiness filling his features. His mouth was suddenly on mine moving against my lips. After a moments of surprise, I responded. I forgot about everything, the snow turning to slush in my shirt and hair making me shiver, the consequences that will later form from our little snow fight today, and surviving the winter.

"Gross!" Monroe called out, followed by a pretend gag from Octavia.

"No making out on the battlefield!" Octavia yelled at us. I giggled and pulled away from Bellamy, our snow fight continuing.

**A/N: So, who has snow were they live? Because I don't! It started coming down in small flurries, but the ground wasn't cold enough to let it stick. Which is a big disappointment to me because I haven't seen real snow in a really long time. And like in the last one shot chapter, I need a beta if anyone is interested PM me. R&R let me know what you think! Thank you for reading.**

**-Lin**


	4. Chapter 4 Habbits

**100 One Shots #4**

**Title: Habit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100, nor do I own anything on CW.**

**A/N: I'm sick! This can't be happening! How the hell did I get sick! Anyway...me being sick and laying in bed all day trying my hardest to feel better inspired this chapter. Here is one shot #6 guys, let me know what you think and if you have any ideas what I should do for the next chapter one shot, please don't be afraid to leave a review or PM me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I had all the symptoms: runny nose, sore throat, headache, fatigue, and a weak stomach. I was sick, dammit. How the hell did I get stick? I'm normally so careful when I'm around the others that come in the dropship complaining about them being sick. And with no real medicine, I was going to have to fight this bullshit cold with natural remedies that Monty and Jasper can cook up.<p>

The burn in my throat made me want to cry. I hated getting sick, I was always to stubborn to tell anyone how I was feeling because I always felt like I would just be a bother. The others needed my help and my coming down with this damn cold just made things harder.

I rolled over onto my back staring up at the ceiling of my tent. Oh was I in for a long day. I pushed myself to a sitting position, groaning at the ache in my head. I sniffled once and began coughing into my elbow. A sting of obscenities flew out of my mouth as I dropped back down on my makeshift bed and curled back up into the warm furs and installation stuff pillows. I buried myself beneath the blankets, soaking up the warmth. I groaned again, no matter my position I still felt like shit. I was ready to punch someone for getting me sick in the first place. I never get sick, but I guess being on the ground changes things.

"God dammit princess, you were supposed to be up two hours ago!" The flap to my tent opened and the loud angry talking Bellamy stormed into my tent. I smacked my hands on either side my head, covering my ears from the volume of his voice. I growled at him and threw a pillow in his general direction.

"Lower your voice, Bellamy," my voice came out raspy and strained, but it did not hide the warning in my voice. But it also made Bellamy quiet down. I sat up, holding myself up with my left hand while I rubbed at my eye with my other hand. I peeked up at the tan skinned man standing in my tent. He was looking a bit confused while searching my features intensely. I frowned at him.

"You're sick," he stated, I rolled my eyes and dropped my hand in my lap.

"Am i?" I deadpanned and sniffled, "I hadn't noticed." Sarcasm dripped from my voice. I immediately regretted it when I looked up at him. His dark brown eyes had narrowed, and his hands were now on his hips. I was not ready for a fight this early in my the morning feeling like I had be plowed over by a bus.

"You're so funny princess," he let out mock laughter. I once again rolled my eyes letting out a heavy sigh and dropped back down on my bed throwing my arm over my face.

"I do try," I cleared my throat, trying to gain some of my normal speaking voice back, but to no avail, it was too late my throat was soar enough to make my voice sound scratchy. It made me cringe. I really hated being sick.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" He asked, I heard him walk over and then the bed shifted slightly. I looked up at him, he was now sitting next to me on my bed. It was nothing new, but I didn't want him to get sick either.

"Bell, you should leave," he looked slightly hurt by that, "I don't want you to get sick, someone needs to boss these kids around." I half heartily joked, giving out a breathy laugh that caused a coughing fit to escape me. I turned on my side and let it out. His overly warm hand went to my lower back and rubbed soothing circles until my coughing fit subsided. I turned back over and threw my hand back over my face.

"Come here," he said touching my arm, I shook him off and squeezed my eyes shut.

"No." I groaned, apparently the word 'no' has no meaning to him at this time. He grabbed my arm with one hand and put his other hand under my back lifting me up. "Stop, Bellamy." I bit out as he pulled me against his chest. Once my head was on his chest though, I stopped my protesting and listened to his heartbeat. I felt a little more relaxed then I did 5 minutes ago or when I woke up this morning.

"See there," he sounded amused, "You don't have to be so stubborn, Clarke." He ran his hand through my hair, combing his fingers through my golden strands. I sighed into his chest nestling further against him. "Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up." He kissed the top of my head.

"I can't," I sighed, now trying to pull away from him. "The others need my help and I already slept in for two hours." I turned away to cough, and unexpectedly let out a sneeze.

"Yeah, I don't think so." He laughed pulling me back down on his chest. "I'm not risking anyone else getting sick, you need to stay in bed."

"You could get sick," I retorted, holding my breath from another wave of coughs.

"I trust you to take care of me." He smiled down at me, "Maybe I should get you some water."

"Maybe that's a good idea." I closed my eyes readjusting as he got up. But not long after he left I sat up and pushed the blankets off my legs. I started to get dressed, pausing a few times to cough or sneeze. Once I was finished I took a deep breath and walked out of my tent. I needed to keep myself busy; I hated lying down all day. I got past a few people far a enough and began to cough in my elbow. I sighed and kept walking towards the one place I could keep myself busy in. The dropship. I pushed past the parachute and looked around at the mess. The floor was covered in dirt and small makeshift beds were unmade. My supplies were everywhere. I began trying, slowly, to clean up the place.

It took about ten minutes for Bellamy to notice I was no longer in my tent. He shouted my name outside and then strode in looking like he was about to blow up. I couldn't help the half smile that formed on the corner of my mouth. It was like he trusted me to stay put in my tent. He should know better than to assume I'd listen. His lips formed in a thin line once he noticed I was smiling. He looked around, glaring at the few people who were still in here. They ducked their heads and left the dropship. I rolled my eyes and leaned against table.

"Really?" He asked placing his hands on his hips and his jaw clenched. I rose and eyebrow at him. Yes I was feeling like shit, but I couldn't just lie around in bed all day. I shrugged, slowly pushing myself off the table. I turned around and began organize my supplies. "Clarke." I could hear the warning in his voice. I turned around, realizing too late that I felt the world spin around me. I tripped over my own two feet, and the world was now falling beneath me. Bellamy's arms shot out and he caught me, pulling me close against his chest. He pulled my face up and searched my eyes.

"I'm fine, Bellamy!" My voice came out rough and scratchy. I cringed at the sound of my voice and tried to pull away from Bellamy. His arms only tightened around me more.

"You're clearly not," he frowned down at me. "You're so stubborn, if you want to get better you can't be pushing yourself to hard." he picked me up bridal style and walked out of the dropship holding me right against him.

"I take it you missed placed my water." I weakly smiled dropping my head on his shoulder. It was a little joke but his grumbled response didn't sound too happy. I just shook my head and let him take me back to my tent. And I stated that I wasn't too happy about being stuck in my tent for god knows how long. He ducked us through the entrance to me tent and he slowly placed me on my bed.

"Now I'm going to grab you some water," he gave me a pointed look, "Stay." He left the tent. I took off my boots and jacket. He came back in with a cup of water. I bundled myself up in the blankets and let Bellamy lay down beside me. I drank the water and sat it down. "Goodnight princess." He pressed a kiss to my forehead; I smiled and moved closer against him.

The next couple of days felt like years passing. Bellamy demanded me stay in my tent, rest, relax, and no one bother me. He even sat Miller outside my tent when he went hunting the next day. I made it my mission to irritate the hell out of Miller until Bellamy got back. Miller couldn't wait to get away. I smiled innocently when Bellamy entered my tent, a crease between his brows and annoyance clear on his face.

"You must be feeling better." I might have laughed if I didn't hear the raspy voice he tried to hide. I frowned at him.

"Now who's sick?" I asked standing up. "I told you, you shouldn't be around me, but you just insisted on taking care of me." He glared down at me, I pointed at the bed. "Now I get to take care of you." I sat down beside him. He grunted and pulled me against him.

"So far, so good." He buried his face in my hair and pulled me closer.


	5. Chapter 5 Breath of Life

**100 One Shots #5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100, nor do I own anything on CW. Also I do not own the song or artist that is mentioned in my authors note. **

**Title: Breath of Life**

**A/N: First, oh my god, I can't believe how many views this has gotten, I smile whenever I see that the number has gone up so much. **

**Second, thank you to those who have followed and favorite and reviewed this, you guys made me smile, knowing I did a decent job in writing this. It makes me excited to write more, not that I'm going to stop anytime soon. **

**Thirdly, this is just a little heads up. I wrote this one shot a little differently than what you guys have seen from me. I decided that this one shot needed to be written like this. Why? Because you'll understand once you read it, lol. I suggest listening to the song Breath of Life by Florence and the Machine, this chapter was inspired by that song. Enjoy!**

Clarke and Bellamy looked at each other from opposite sides of the battle field. That's when everything slowed down. They just looked at each other, trying to convey what they felt for one another. They knew it was the end. They knew it would be impossible to get through the chaos that surrounded them.

Bellamy could see the tears streaming down Clarke's face. He thought she looked beautiful even now, with dirt, blood, sweat and tears. She would be beautiful to him always. He was trying to install this moment in his mind, the moment he knew he was in love with her. He knew she loved him too.

Clarke loved him with every fiber of her being. She was the light at the end of a dark tunnel he was in. And he to her, was the rock she could lean on no matter what. They were sad, because now they couldn't say that to each other.

He wanted her to live, so he screamed, "Get in the dropship, now!" She shook her head. She wanted to be with him. Die by his side. But she knew she couldn't. She had the others to think about as well. Her people. His people... Their people.

Miller pulled her back. She tried to fight him but she knew he was only following Bellamy's order to keep her safe. He pulled her up the dropship door and pushed her behind him. Shooting his gun at the Grounders that got to close.

The last Bellamy saw of Clarke, she was being pulled in the dropship and then the door rising, Anya jumped in and the door closing.

Clarke's face was wet with tears as she held the lever up, closing the door. Anya had gotten in, but was quickly overcome by the others.

"Tie her up." Clarke ordered numbly. "Fire the rockets, now!" She called out to Jasper as he struggled with the switch.

Everything became a blur after that. The dropship jumped unexpectedly, making everyone in it fall. It hit the ground hard and the silence that followed was almost eerie.

They waited, not hearing anything that could mean people were left alive. Clarke stood up and pulled down the lever opening the door. She slowly walked out, Miller in tow holding up his gun. They were surrounded by carnage covered in black ash and soot. Smoke rose high in the sky, ashes rained down slowly, falling onto everyones hair and clothes.

Clarke looked around her, she was thinking one of these burnt unrecognizable bodies could be... No, she couldn't think about that now. She wouldn't think about any of it. She knew if she did the pain would consume her.

Suddenly screams and shouts of surprise ripped through the air, bringing Clarke out of her dark thoughts. Pinkish orange smoke started to surround them.

"Mountain Men!" Anya called out, as everyone started falling to their knees coughing. Clarke fell to the floor, holding her hand over her mouth and nose. She looked up to see a masked suited man walk slowly out of the smoke, holding a gun pointed right at her.

Everything faded out, Bellamy was alive. Clarke was alive. But neither of them knew the other was alive.

**A/N: A bit short, I know. But it was a bit of a challenge to me to write in third person. I have before, but this time I actually put my heart in it. Don't be too hard on me, it's kind of a new form of writing to me. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**-Lin**


	6. Chapter 6 Wounded Animal

**100 One Shot #6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100, nor do I own anything on CW.**

**A/N: Sooooooo guys, I was inspired again! By what you ask? Well long story short, I accidentally stabbed the hell out of my thumb. I'm not going in to detail, but it wasn't pretty. I laughed at first and then I cried then I laughed again. I'm pretty sure I'm still in shock from seeing so much blood. My thumb hurts. That's what inspired me to write this. Enjoy!**

_Wounded Animal_

Bellamy sat on a makeshift stool outside his tent, sharpening his knife. Counting how many times he rubbed the blade with the stone on one side and repeating it on the other side. This was calming to him. Sharpening his knife to a razor sharp edge. He did this when he was feeling stressed about things in camp, or Octavia was giving him one of her 'I need to be free' speeches.

1...2...3...4...5...6, turn the blade and repeat. This was simple. Easy. Unlike running camp. He couldn't say he disliked being a leader, he liked it very much. It was the constant complaints the others came to him with.

"There's a hole in my tent."

"The fire won't start."

"Someone stole my jacket."

They were endless. Annoying. It was like they were sheep that needed to be guided the whole way to the end. Bellamy tried his best with the menial tasks the others would ask his help with. Clarke had her hands full in the makeshift med-bay in the dropship. Someone was always coming in with an injury of some sort. Burns, cuts, colds, who knows what else. She barely had time to help Bellamy with the camp construction. Not that he needed the help. He had Miller, Sterling, Finn, and Deek. They were good with camp work. He just liked having her there beside him.

Although, Finn was more focused on Clarke than the things that needed to be done. Bellamy often walked in the dropship to stop by and check up on Octavia who helped Clarke in the med-bay. He would see Finn pestering Clarke as she worked on her patients. He silently enjoyed the little looks Clarke would get when she turned her head away from Finn like she was looking for something only to thin her lips and roll her eyes. He enjoyed those moments. It made him laugh.

He looked up from sharpening his knife to see Clarke walk out of the dropship, looking like she was ready to get way as soon as possible. Finn came out behind her and grabbed her elbow stopping her from walking any further off the dropship door. They were talking. Talking that turned in to hushed arguing. He could tell by Clarke's boby expressions, she was angry. Finn looked more pleading, and frustrated.

It wasn't until Finn leaned forward and kissed Clarke that Bellamy got angry. So angry in fact that he accidentally stabbed his thumb. Blood started pouring out immediately. Red as red could get.

"Fucking, holy shit!" He shouted dropping his knife and stone on the ground. "God dammit!" The blood wouldn't stop, the cut was deep. "Fuck!" He shouted again. He looked up from his bleeding thumb to see people staring at him. Clarke was one of the ones staring. She noticed right way what was wrong and came running over. She grabbed his hand and held it slightly up.

"Put presser on it." She said, "Follow me." He pinched his thumb with his other hand and started following Clarke.

"Get back to work!" Bellamy shouted at the onlookers. They continued with their tasks, whispers and hushed speaking started up. He rolled his eyes and stepped inside the dropship.

"Sit." She pointed to the table as she rummaged through her menial medical supplies. "Let me look." She was being professional. This is how she acted with all her patients. She examined the deep stab wound in the pad of his thumb. "Damn, Bellamy." That wasn't professional. She shook her head.

"It was an accident." Bellamy said looking at Clarke like the blood dripping from his thumb was not a big deal. But she saw the wince he gave when she slightly squeezed a piece a cloth against it. She smirked.

"Oh, and here I thought you did this on purpose to come and see me." She said sarcastically. She looked up and laughed.

"I wouldn't do this just to come and see you." He stated. "I can see you anytime I want." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You need stitches." She looked away reaching over to grab a metal cup. "This might sting." She warned.

"Please Clarke, I think I'll be fine." He said looking at her like he can take whatever she threw at him. Clarke only smirked at his false bravado, and removed the cloth from his thumb. Blood started coming out almost immediately. She grabbed the container and poured a little of the moonshine over his thumb. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" He yelled. His voice bouncing off the walls of the dropship. She covered the wound again with a clean cloth and held back a smirk.

"I told you." Clarke laughed.

"Shut up." Bellamy grumbled. "Just stitch me up." he demanded.

"Whatever you say boss." She mock saluted him and told him to hold the cloth tightly against his thumb. He did as she asked while she was getting the needle and thread ready.

"Are you going to tell me this might hurt, because so help me God-"

"Oh, hush you wounded animal." She cut him off tossing a look over her shoulder. "Do you want me to fix you up or not?" She shook her head and walked back over and sat the dish with moonshine and a needle beside Bellamy on the table. "This will probably hurt." She smiled sweetly.

"You'll be the death of me, princess." He sighed and let her get to work. It hurt without any numbing agents to help. But he held back any more obscenities he could easily make up. Bellamy needed to be strong. Clarke could see right through his act. This hurt and she knew it hurt him. She just gave him a reassuring smile, and wrapped a clean piece of cloth around his thumb, covering the wound.

"You're all done!" She patted his forearm. "How'd this happen anyway." She asked. "You're always sharpening that stupid knife and not once have you managed to stab yourself."

"I got distracted." He admitted, Clarke often distracted him. It was her difference from all the others. That golden blonde hair and her eyes that always seemed to change from green to blue to grey. Her softness but tough edges. Her caring and selflessness for others. The frustration she caused him when she wouldn't admit to needing help when she clearly needed it. He liked studying her. He liked being around her, even when they had their endless arguments. He more than liked her.

"And what by, may I ask?" She watched him study her. She liked the way his deep brown eyes roamed her face. Searching her as if she had the meaning to life.

"You." He admitted again. She was taken off guard for a moment. Standing in front of him holding his hand with the ends of the piece of cloth wrapped around his thumb. "I got mad when Finn kissed you." Damn why was he admitting all of this.

"I didn't think I was that interesting to distract someone so much that they nearly cut their thumb off." She chuckled, "Finn was being Finn, by the way." Clarke explained. "Determined to get me back." She scoffed, "I wish he would turn his determination on someone else." Bellamy laughed. Clarke smiled up at him. She enjoyed his laugh, it was rare and something she treasured. There was a quiet moment between them, where they were just looking at each other with soft smiles for one another.

Bellamy leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Clarke was shocked at first, but responded in kind. Bellamy cupped the side of her face with his good hand and pulled her closer to him. It was almost a full minute before they broke apart to take a breath. Both breathing heavily. Bellamy rested his forehead against hers.

"If this is how you treat your patients, I might hurt myself more often." Bellamy laughed. Clarked slapped him on the shoulder.

"As much fun as taking care of you is," Clarke pulled away slightly to look up at him. "Please don't do this again. I'll run out of medical supplies." She laughed. Bellamy leaned forward and placed another kiss on her lips.

"Whatever you say, princess." He smiled down at her.

**A/N: Please tell me what you guys think. I love getting your reviews. They make me so happy to see that someone left me a comment. When I get an email saying someone followed or favorite or reviewed this and I'm in public I don't care if people stare at me while I smile stupidly down at my phone lol. I'm sorry this is late by the way. I've just been having crazy writers block lately. And also this is the second one shot I have posted where something that has happened to me inspired a one shot. Crazy I know. But apparently me getting sick, hurt, etc. is inspiration to my brain. I hope you guys enjoyed this, thank you for reading!**

**-Lin**


	7. Chapter 7 Not Our Day

100 One Shots #7

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100, nor do I own anything on CW.

A/N: Oh my god guys, I'm so sorry! It's been weeks. I didn't mean to do this I swear! I've been trying to get a one shot out of my brain for days, but every time I tried to type one out, half way through I ran out of ideas for it. Soooooo I went through my other writings that were supposed to be multi chapter that never turned into anything. This was one of them. Good thing too, I needed to update. How do you guys feel about AU one shots? I have one I'm typing up, so get ready for that. Btw if anyone has suggestions for one shot #8 let me know.

Title: Not Our Day

I stepped out of the drop ship feeling the hot sun beat down on my skin. I sighed in relief at breathing in the fresh air of the forest. I had been cooped up in the drop ship all day, fixing up any injuries the others came in with. And since the wall was being expanded, people were coming in more and more with related injuries.

I walked past the make shift tents we made out of the parachutes from the back of the chairs from the drop ship, using sticks and others things to hold them together. I headed towards the front gate that was under work. It was wide open, a few people taking it apart to make it wider.

In the distance I could hear axes hacking at wood, shouts to _'be careful'_ and wood falling on wood. I followed the sound out the gates passing Miller who was holding a log on his shoulders. He nodded and said _'hello'_ before continuing his walk back in to camp.

I found a few boys hacking at logs not far out of the gates. Among them was Bellamy chopping at some smaller logs making fire wood. I looked closer at him. He was shirtless, his chest glistening with sweat under the noon sun. His dark brown curls sticking to his forehead and neck, pants hanging low on his hips.

His muscles in his arms, chest and back, flexed as he raised the axe over his head. He swung it forcefully down splitting the smaller log in half. I licked my lips. He sat the axe down and picked up the two pieces of wood and threw them in the pile that was to his left- which I was standing near.

He looked up seeing me not far from him and smiled. It transformed him so much I found myself smiling back sheepishly. It was kind of hard not to when you were just caught staring. But how could you not stare when something so fine was in front of you?

"Afternoon, princess." His voice was husky and a bit out of breath as he wiped his hands on his pants and walked over to me. "What are you doing out here?" he asked looking at me with those dark chocolate eyes. What was I doing out here again? Oh right, I needed a breather.

"Taking a break," I breathed trying to gain some of my composer. "Your expansion is making my job a hell of a lot harder." I tilted my head looking up at his dark eyes. He was insanely sexy, and I felt my whole body heating up.

"Well, princess, if you want a fancy new cabin than the expansion is much needed." He laughed running his long tanned fingers in his damp curls. I followed his movements with have lidded eyes. I wanted so badly to run my fingers through his hair, to feel how soft it was. I tore my gaze away and looked back at the wall.

"Tell them to make my job just a little bit easier by trying not to hurt themselves." I giggled looking back at him. He was staring at me intently, dark eyes combing my face until they rested on my eyes again. I felt my breath quicken and I bit my lip. His hand came up to my chin and pulled my lip out from between my teeth.

"Don't do that." I looked up at him, his eyes grew impossibly darker. His fingers trailed up slowly following the line of my cheek bone up and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. Even this small touch was starting to torture me. His hand cupped my face and I opened my eyes looking up at him. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine.

"We have an audience Bell," I whispered letting out a soft laugh. He looked up and turned to the others behind him, scowling at them. It wasn't their fault, their leaders showing public affection was rare. But ever since this wall expansion started up I was seeing less of Bellamy. The only time we got to spend any time together, was working out more plans about the camp construction and at night when we would sleep in the tent we shared.

"Get back to work!" he barked turning back to me, his face softening. I placed my hand on his chest, feeling the hard muscle of his pecks. I could smell the sweat on him along with the scent of the woods. It was a bit intoxicating. I let my hand travel up and around his neck feeling the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. "You keep touching me like that, princess, we're going to have to go somewhere more private." He smirked grabbing me by my waist pulling me closer. I shrugged giving him a small smile. He ran his free hand through my hair and smiled at me.

"I can say the same to you," I let out a breathy laugh and brought his face down to mine. Our lips met moving softly at first than a little faster, I open my lips and his tongue slipped in my mouth. I bit his lip and he groaned in my mouth. I smiled and he pulled away leaning his forehead back against mine.

"You're going to be the death of me, Clarke." He shook his head and gave me a quick kiss before straightening and turning back to his job. I bit my lip watching him grab his axe and another log. He lifted the axe, muscles flexing and brought it back down with more tension and force in his swing than he was using before. That was my fault probably, I teased him too much.

"Clarke!" my name rang out behind me in camp and I frowned knowing I had to get back to work myself. I took a mental picture of Bellamy before turning back around and heading back into camp. Walking towards the drop ship where Octavia stood in the entrance smirking at me.

"You went to see my brother, didn't you?" she laughed when my face turned red. She shook her head and motioned for me to come back inside. I sighed heavily before complying and walking past the other girl and back into the cold interior of the 3 story drop ship.


	8. Chapter 8 Warriors Against The Undead

**Warriors Against The Undead**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100, nor do I own anything on CW.**

**A/N: Oh what's this? A zombie fic? Yes sir or ma'am or whatever you prefer to call yourself (call me a slice of bread). I thought hey why not? I had so many prompts and I was like mmm I like zombies, zombies are good to write about. **

* * *

><p>Clarke stood there in complete darkness, surrounded by bare trees that reached for the moon. She wrapped her arms around herself, she needs to find shelter or else she'll freeze to death. She continued to walk, the leaves crunching beneath her booted feet as she made her way through the forest.<p>

A noise off in the distance stopped Clarke in her tracks. It sounded like a scream. Clarke looked around squinting her eyes to try and see better in the darkness. She should have stopped and found shelter when the sun was still up, dammit so stupid. Clarke pulled out her hand gun from its holder that was strapped around her waist. She held it pointing down and continued her search.

They had to be out here too, she could feel it. She stops, huddling against a tree, listening. There it was, the off moaning. Yes, they were out here, she just wasn't sure how many. Clarke cursed silently under her breath and looked around for a tree that could bare her weight. The groaning began to get louder, she had no time left, they were to close. Another string of obscenities came out under her breath. She's so stupid for not seeking shelter in the daylight.

Clarke finds a tree with a low enough branch and hopped up climbing up another branch and perched herself up enough to look at the ground below her without falling. She could hear their shuffled footsteps and moaning. They were closer than she had thought. She adjusted herself and checked her gun. She grew anxious with every slow footsteps they took, with every cracked moan they let out.

Closer, Clarke really didn't want to fire her weapon and attract more attention, but if it came down to it, she would. She stood as still as possible, waiting. There, she sees them; pasty chalky skin that was rotting and peeling away, hair coming out in chunks, clothes tattered and bloodied, and the smell of decay filled the air. There was more than one. Clarke counted, one, two, three, four, five. Five wasn't so bad she fought more. Clarke still couldn't take this lightly, she screwed up by not following the rules of survival, she could have been eaten a long damn time ago if it wasn't for those rules, why did she choose tonight to break them?

They passed right under her, she watched as they slowly crept along, moaning and shuffling. It's sad how the world is now, nothing but a rock full of zombies searching for their next meal. There are things Clarke didn't miss and things she did. The things she did miss were: electricity, running water, real food, and the internet and actually talking to people. Yeah that last one she wouldn't expect from herself either, but, hey people change.

Clarke watched until she could no longer see them, but she still could hear them. Maybe she should just stay up here for the night, the branch is thick enough. She settled in, though sleep wasn't going to happen, but it's not like she hasn't stayed up for more than 24 hours before. The night moved on without incident, soon the sun rose and Clarke double checked her surroundings before hopping off the branch. In no time she began walking again and she felt better now that she could see her surroundings.

Clarke stumbled upon a rundown shack, she examined it thoroughly, this time she's not going to take any chances. Nothing, she found nothing around the shack, no groaning decaying creatures, no other human, just the empty shack that use to be a small house out in the woods. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, she could have died last night, she laughed, she could actually die any night or at any time, it's better to know the fact that you will eventually die now that this world is 100 times as deadly as it used to be.

Clarke pushed open the creaky paint peeled wooden door and examined the inside, layers of dirt and leaves caked the floor and run down furniture. It looked to be a one bedroom shack; she grabbed her gun and slowly opened the bedroom door. She peeked inside, she saw no movement. She opened the door more, and then all the way. Nothing. She checked the closet, nothing.

Her nerves were shot, she thought as she was leaving the bedroom and slowly walking up to the bathroom door. She pressed her ear against it, hearing nothing she slowly opened it, shit. The smell was horrible, like vomit mixed with a dead animal that was being baked by the sun in the middle of August. Clarke almost through up, the rotten creature was standing with its eyes closed breathing, wheezing. These creatures would sometimes rest during the day so if you got lucky with day sleepers, daylight hours were wonderful without them.

This was a man, she thought, short stocky build, graying hair coming out in chunks bloodied torn clothing. If there's one, there has to be more. So instead of using her gun, she sat her backpack down and pulled out her mini crossbow, loaded it up and shot the creature right through the eye, it slumped to the ground. She reloaded her crossbow and shot it again in its other eye. She looked around the small bathroom, nothing else. Good, so there was just one. She closed the door and pulled out a marker out of her backpack and grew an X on the door. She double checked everything once more and found no more hiding zombies.

Clarke pulled a chair outside and sat on the porch, the sun felt good on her skin. But she was really tired and sleep wanted to claim her. So she settled back in the chair, pulled out a timer from my pack and set it for 30 minutes. It wasn't much but it would help. One day she will find a place and deck it out, arm it up and then she would be really able to sleep instead of taking 30 minute naps a few times day. Clarke closed her eyes and just like that the timer went off. Ugh, it wasn't enough. She sat up and clicked the timer off. She stuffed it back in her backpack and looked around. A shower sounds nice, so does a coffee, and maybe some bacon and eggs, she thought whimsically. She spotted movement in the corner of her eye. It wasn't even mid-day yet, why is there movement already, these zombies wouldn't normally come out, their skin would basically melt off them from the beating sun. Imagine the smell then. Clarke grabbed her gun and stepped off the porch. It was a man, normal looking about her age dark brown hair, looks like he hasn't shaven in a week, dark brown eyes, muscular, and pointing a gun at her.

Clarke narrowed her eyes and kept her gun pointed at him, this was the first other human she seen in over three months, and they were pointing guns at each other, waiting for one to put it away first and hell no that wasn't going to be her. This guy was hot yeah, but you can't trust anyone, especially nowadays, they could rob you and leave you with nothing to defend yourself. Leaving you for dead.

"Put your gun down." He demanded.

"You put your gun down." Clarke tilted her head smirking, she continued to point it at the man. They stared at each other for several long moments, then he dropped his hand and place his gun in the holder strap around his waist. Clarke copied his movements slowly.

"Are you with anyone?" He asked, taking a step towards her, she took a step back. "I'm not going to hurt you." he held his hands up, trying to seem less harming.

"Does it look like I'm with anyone?" Clarke says sarcastically, If She was with anyone else, would they not be out here with her? "You're not going to rob me are you, because the last person who tried is dead." She lied; she actually never has been robbed. But she did stumble on another person who was.

"I'm not going to rob you." he assured her.

"Are you sure?" Clarke narrowed her eyes. She studied him for a few moments.

"I'm sure." he took another step forward and Clarke took another step back and he sighed. "You haven't been around other people in a long time have you?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Yeah she's around people all the time, idiot. Clarke backed up and turned around keeping her ears open, if he grabs for his gun to shoot her in the back she'll draw hers before and shoot him in the front.

"There's a river not more than a half mile from here." He said following her up the stairs of the porch.

"So?" she sat down on the run down chair.

"I thought you should know." He said leaning against the banner. "You know its fresh water,"

"Yeah, so?" He looked down at her half empty water bottle.

"You should get that refilled." He sounded mildly concerned.

"Yeah, let me just run in the house turn on the sink and fill it up." she said, her sarcastic tone put a smile on his face. "I take it, you haven't been around anyone for a while either?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's been a month, but like I said you should refill that."

"Are you trying to get me to leave," Clarke tilted her head looking up at the man, "So, what, you can have this shit shack for yourself?" She turns her attention off of him and looks forward. She would shoot this idiot if he tries to get her off this porch. "Don't worry. I'll be leaving in the morning."

"Maybe," he says slowly, "We can help each other out, take turns sleeping." He suggested.

"I sleep first; you steal my stuff and run away." she shakes her head, "By the time I wake up, its dark, I'm weaponless, and about to be eaten by a zombie?" she raises her brows waiting for an answer.

"No, I'll sleep first, just as long as you don't steal my stuff." Clarke nods, and he walks in the house, "It's been a long time since I've taken a descent nap." He shouted from inside the shit shack. Few a hours later he emerges from the house rustling his hand through his hair, the sun was about an hour from going down and soon we would have to retreat inside and block up the doors. Clarke gathered up her things and stood up.

"We got to get inside now." she pushed past him, the couch and coffee table was cleaned off. The couch looked rested on and Clarke envied the bastered for sleeping at all, she would probably be in a better mood if she could get any sleep. She drops her pack on the coffee table, the sun was dropping and they didn't have much time. He walked inside and shut the door, locking it. They sat down and waited, Clarke hated waiting, it was worse than actually finding the zombies and fighting to not be bitten. She stood up and looked out the window, it was dark now, she froze. Two figures stood in the front not right next to each other but close, just staring at the house.

"Dude, whatever your name is?" Clarke says waving at him to come stand next to her.

"It's Bellamy, and what is it?" Clarke points at the two figures. She looks around and finds two more standing on the right side, and two more standing on the left side. A curse left her mouth. Why were there so many? Bellamy pulled Clarke away from the window. She yanked her arm back and grabbed her crossbow, reloading it and sat it down then pulled out her gun and checked it. Bellamy did the same, but instead of a crossbow he had an axe.

"What's your name?" he asked sticking the axe in a belt loop on his jeans.

"Clarke," she says, standing up walking back to the window, she froze once more, over a dozen were now surrounding the house.

"Well, Clarke, it was nice to meet you." Pleasantries, okay.

"It was nice to meet you too." He knew as well as her that we were not going to make it, even though she had extra ammo in her pouch that was connected to the other side of the strapped belt that held her gun. If more showed up they would be dead by morning or walking around rotting away. Why were there so many? They didn't advance and they didn't back away, they looked like they were waiting for something. But for what? They didn't know.

Clarke aimed her crossbow at one of them through a large whole in the broken window. She took in a breath, let it out slowly and then shot one of the zombies straight through the eye. She reloaded it and looked up, the zombie had fallen to the ground and now was slowly standing back up. Bellamy shot it and it fell to the ground dead. The others saw this and advanced the house. There were more than they expected. They ran towards the house, Bellamy shooting them in the head and then Clarke's arrows would follow. She dropped her crossbow and grabbed her gun, they picked off one after another. Clarke covered Bellamy as he reloaded his gun. A loud bang came off from the distance, then another and another. Normal humans showed up taking down the zombies that were pouring out of the woods. A thud sounded from the bathroom.

"I thought you checked the house." Bellamy asked shooting another zombie in the head. Clarke walked towards the bathroom she thought she had killed the zombie, shit.

"Just focus on those zombies," Clarke says, "I'll get this one, and I did check the house, I thought I killed it." she kicked open the door and shot the zombie but it didn't faze him, he tried coming at her but she kicked him in the gut and sent him flying back. Clarke shot him in the head twice and he went down. She shot him twice more in the head just to be sure. Clarke shut the door and walked back to Bellamy. She reloaded her gun and helped him out. More shooting came from outside the place. The zombie's numbers were dwindling and Clarke had no clue who the humans were, that were helping them out.

The door was kicked in, a zombie fell forward. It started clawing towards Clarke, another broke in after it. She was running out of bullets in her gun and so was Bellamy. This was bad. She shoots the zombie clawing towards her twice then shot the one that had broken in after it. Then her gun clicked. A string of curse words came rushing out of her mouth and Bellamy backed her up shooting the one who was advancing Clarke. She pushed him to get back to the others and not worry about her. Clarke reloaded her gun as fast as she could. She cursed the entire time shooting one after another kicking them away from her. Shit, why were there so many? Before she could shoot any more, one got too close to her knocking her gun out of her hands. Clarke tried fighting and kicking. More curse words left her mouth. Its mouth got close to her and just as it was about to bite, its head got blow off by a shot gun. Holy shit that was close, and now she was a mess. A older man held out a hand and Clarke grabbed it.

"Are you bitten?" He asked, she looked all over her body just in case. Clarke shook her head and they both sighed in relief. Bellamy walked over.

"It's all clear for now." He said looking down at Clarke, then at the rest of her body.

"I'm not bitten!" she shouted at them, they still seemed a bit worried but nodded at her. She picked up her gun and shoved it in its holder. "Thank you for your help," she paused, looking around at the humans that were walking in strapped to the t with weapons.

"You two should come with us, we spotted more in the woods." Clarke glanced up at Alex, he looked thoughtful. They thought a like, trusting was hard and even though she just met Bellamy, he had helped her out. But so did these guys. She was exhausted. She hasn't had any real sleep in weeks. She was desperate for a shower, and the last time she had eaten anything that you could call a meal was 3 days ago. Clarke closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her ratty hair and sighed.

"Fine, I will go with you guys. I do thank you for your help and will try to return it." she said respectfully, it was only the right thing to do. Bellamy nodded, crossing his arms.

"I will as well." He said matter-of-factly. Clarke gathered her things, Bellamy followed in suit.

"I'm Marcus Kane, this is my team." He gestured to the men behind him. "We have a compound, its safe, we are always excepting others that can handle themselves. We have hot food, running water, among other things." He said, that's exactly what Clarke needed right now. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and followed the people that helped, Bellamy followed close behind.

"We have to be careful." he whispered in her ear. She nodded, of course they had to be careful. She wasn't stupid. She was going to watch her back. She reloaded her crossbow as they walked out of the house passed the dead rotting bodies of the zombies. And like that they left the dead behind to seek out a safe place to lay and not be constantly threatened to be eating by zombies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is to make up for being gone for so long. Haha zombies, guys! Zombies are awesome. I'm just hoping I did a decent job with this zombie fic, let me know what you think about it. Suggestions for one shot #9?**

**-Lin**


	9. Chapter 9 Run Away With Me

**100 One Shots #9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the The 100, nor do I own anything on CW, or even the movie Red Riding Hood. (Although if I did, I'd be a very happy rich person right now.)**

**A/N: I was watching Red Riding Hood, and I loved the little scene between Valarie and Peter. It inspired me. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review, they really do make me smile. **

**Title: Run Away with me**

Bellamy raises his axe swinging down forcefully, hacking at the branches of the tree they had cut down a few hours ago. He has been working hard since he began his trade this morning. He was a wood cutter. The earnings weren't much but with his and his sister Octavia's pay coming in held them up until the next pay. Octavia was a seamstress. Her earnings were a few coins less than his, but they got by. They had only been living in the village for a few years now. And they were doing well.

"Bellamy," a man approaches Bellamy, "The tree will still be here when we get back." The man chuckles, "Let's eat." Bellamy nods and leans his axe against the stomp of the tree. Now that he thought about it, he was indeed hungry.

Clarke had been walking around the woods for some time now. She wasn't lost, she was simply walking. She wanted to escape from her mother, whom wanted Clarke to spend some time with Clarke's new fiancé. Clarke wasn't interested in Mr. Collins. He wasn't a bad man, Clarke just didn't want to sign over her freedom to becoming a house wife like her mother. She wanted freedom, she wanted to travel, to get as far away from the village as she possibly could get.

It was always her dream to go to the city. She wanted to see the cobble stone roads and tall stone buildings, large markets and the towns people. She wanted to see the ocean, feel the water lapping against her feet. Was it cold or warm? She wanted to cross the mountains and see what was on the other side. Was it another village or just land that went on for days?

She sighed running her hand through her hair. She didn't feel like this was a marriage, to her it felt like she was being sold, and to the son of the wealthy iron worker. She wasn't ready for this. She had her whole life planed out. Why did her mother have to ruin it?

It wasn't her intention, but Clarke found herself walking towards her father's work. She looked up, it was mid-day, he could be eating mother's freshly baked bread and slices of cheese. Clarke quickened her pace. She hid behind a tree, peeking around seeing her father sitting on a stomp tearing apart a piece of bread. Not far from him was the man Clarke had found herself looking at since he arrived in the village. He was a mystery to her. He always looked to be in deep thought, almost like he was brooding over something he couldn't let go. Clarke frowned at herself and stepped away from the tree. She could run away. Right now, if she wanted.

"Get back to Work." Someone shouted from behind Clarke. "Breaks over." Clarke hurried away from the tree. She didn't want to be caught near the men's work place. She didn't feel like explaining to her mother why she went outside the walls. Again. She was nearly out of sight from the workers.

"You shouldn't be here." Bellamy saw the blonde beauty peeking behind a tree, he wasn't sure why she was there but he didn't object. He has seen her strolling across the village a few times. On a few occasions he has even seen her sneaking out of the village. He admired her restlessness.

"You are correct." She gives Bellamy a nervous smile and then looks towards the sky, little streams of smoke drifted in the air. It was coming from the village, from the finer houses and the outside bonfires. "I shouldn't be here." She sighs closing her eyes. Bellamy was now perplexed, why did she seem so sad? Than he remembered the rumor going around. She was to be married to the young iron worker. He disliked how that sounded. She was being forced into a marriage she seemed to not want.

"The city is most beautiful in the summer time." Bellamy offered, Clarke looks up at the sky through the break in the tops of the trees. Her bright blue green eyes seemed to glaze over and a small wishful smile played on her lips.

"If only I had time." She smiled sadly, thinking of what she will now miss out on. She will be stuck here, stuck as the iron workers wife, with children, only dreaming about what she will never have.

"I'm Bellamy." He sat on the stomp that his axe was leaning against.

"Clarke." She leans against a tree facing Bellamy. "Tell me more about the city." She says taking Bellamy by surprise. He nods and begins telling her about everything he could think of about the city. About its buildings and houses and shops full of trinkets and dresses, all about the people and plays they love to watch. They had talked for hours while Bellamy worked, Clarke listened and helped stack the wood. Once Bellamy's work was finished they walked back into the village, Bellamy telling a story of a time when his sister Octavia was young, making her laugh. She hasn't laughed in a long time. Bellamy enjoyed her laughter, he enjoyed everything about her.

They repeated this every day, even when Bellamy wasn't working. They'd often go outside the walls and walk, talking about everything and nothing at all, about their dreams and wishes. After one cycle of the moon, Clarke began to realize she was falling for this man. The more they spent time together, the more Clarke fell for him.

It was a short walk in the woods, their horses not far from them. Bellamy wanted to spend one last day with her before she was swept up in the events of planning her wedding. They had been putting off talking about it, instead they would talking about anything and everything else. But Bellamy needed to bring it up, he was in love with Clarke, he couldn't watch her marry someone else.

"Your wedding is in less than a fortnight." He says resting his hand on the top of his sword at his belt. Clarke's lips thin, she didn't want to talk about it, all she wanted at this point was to walk in silence with Bellamy at her side, their hands and arms occasionally brushing each other. But she knew they had to discuss the future.

"I guess," she mumbles tearing a leaf off a low hanging branch. "My mother gets what she always wanted." She tears the leaf in pieces, tilting her hand to the side dropping the torn leaf. "Money." She whispers looking over her shoulder at Bellamy.

"And Finn gets what he always wanted…You." he frowns, his gaze never leaving the golden beauty in front of him.

"So," Clarke breathes running her hand across a tree trunk as she walks by. "What do we do now?" she slows to a stop and looks up at Bellamy.

"Do you want to marry him?" He asks, almost afraid of the answer. Clarke gives a soft smile to Bellamy, shaking her head.

"You know I don't." she answers, her voice soft. Bellamy smirks and backs up a step.

"Prove it." he says, changeling her. Clarke tilts her head, her lips curve into a smile.

"How?" she asks, walking towards Bellamy.

"Run away with me." he says, hope evident in his dark brown eyes. Clarke ponders this for a moment, letting out a soft chuckle.

"Where would we go?" she asks amused.

"Anywhere you want." Bellamy answers, taking a step closer to her. "The ocean." He says taking another step closer, Clarke watches him as he starts to circle her. "The city." He whispers against her neck. Clarke looks up at the tall trees. Bellamy steps away smirking. "The mountains." She smiles up at Bellamy, her smile dropping a fraction. He seems to notice, "You afraid?" he asks.

"No." she doesn't hesitate to answer him. She wasn't afraid, she was excited.

"Oh, no?" Bellamy says, playfully grabbing Clarke's waist, surprising her. She lets out laughter and tires to move away making them both fall to the thickly layered forest floor. Bellamy hovers above her, "Really?" he asks, searching her blue green eyes. "You'd leave your home? Your family?" he sits up straighter gazing down at her. "Your whole life?"

"I would do anything to be with you." she says matter-of-factly. It was the first time she has said it out loud. They both knew their feelings towards each other for some time now, but they never said them out loud.

"I thought you'd say that." He smirks down at her. He helps her up and pulls her close.

"Oh, did you?" she playfully pushes him in the shoulder. Bellamy laughs wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Let's do something about it." he brings up his hand to cup her cheek. She breathes in and looks over his shoulder. The horses they rode out here were picking at the green grass peeking out of the fallen leaves.

"It'd be half a days ride before anyone knows we're gone." She smirks up at Bellamy, this time changeling him. Bellamy looks at the two white and black spotted horses and then back at Clarke. He breathes in and leans forward. He was so close to her lips, he has never been this close. He always kept his distance, now there was no need. She was his as soon as she agreed. Even if it wasn't a forward 'yes', she agreed.

Clarke's breath hitches, he was so warm. Heat radiated off of him, encasing her in his woodsy scent. She decided to close the distance between them, pressing her soft lips to his. It was slow at first, but quickly became heated. Their lips moving against each other rhythmically. Bellamy pulled away first, leaning his forehead against Clarke's.

"I'll race you." he smiles. She playfully pushes him away and starts running towards the horses. Bellamy grabs her arm and pulls her back a step running past her. Clarke laughs and pushes herself to run past him. She reaches the horses first. Bellamy grabs Clarke's wrist and pulls her towards him. "I'm in love with you, Clarke." He whispers as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I know," she smiles, "I'm in love with you too, Bellamy." He presses his lips to hers, a quick kiss. They pull away from each other and Bellamy helps Clarke up onto her horse. Realization hits Clarke.

"What about your sister?" she asks, looking at the man she was ready to spend the rest of her life with. He looks towards the trail of smoke coming from the village.

"She has Lincoln now." he says gruffly. Clarke reaches for his hand, twining their fingers together. He squeezes her hand. "She'll know where to follow once she knows we're gone." He runs his thumb across Clarke's knuckles.

"Let's go then." Clarke smiles and lets go of Bellamy's hand reluctantly. Bellamy hops up on his horse. And with one more smile towards each other, they ride towards a new destination. Happy, that now they could be together.

**A/N: I hope you guys have enjoyed this one shot. Let me know what you think by leaving a review, I do love reading what people think about what I do. Thank you for reading this!**

**-Lin**


End file.
